


Assumptions - The Mother of all Fuck Ups

by AbbyWritesTrash



Series: Trans!Yuri [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Assumptions, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Topping, Grinding, Making Out, Trans Male Character, Trans Yuri Plisetsky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 04:24:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11570259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyWritesTrash/pseuds/AbbyWritesTrash
Summary: Yuri learns not to assume anything anymore.





	Assumptions - The Mother of all Fuck Ups

Yuri, like all young adults, suffered from one big flaw; Assumption. 

He’d assumed a lot in his and Otabek’s relationship, many of those assumptions often being proven wrong by the gorgeous Kazakh, much to Yuri’s pleasure. He’d assumed coming out would be difficult: it wasn’t. He’d assumed Otabek would treat him as some fragile, broken doll  _ after  _ coming out: He didn’t. He’d assumed Otabek would at least treat him somewhat differently after finding out and once again, Otabek did not. The only thing that changed with the new knowledge of Yuri’s genitals was that Otabek was a lot more open to asking questions, something Yuri was eternally thankful for from his partner. It meant he didn’t have to awkwardly explain things Otabek may need to know, things like how Yuri talked about his junk or what exactly his injections did to his body and mentality or what to do if he was feeling particularly down on certain days. Otabek was a quick learner, and even more importantly he retained every piece of information that was relayed to him, be it through speech or through action. Anything Otabek didn’t understand or felt might be helpful to know, he asked about, often quite openly and without any awkwardness. Yuri was thankful for him, but it often didn’t stop him assuming things, either about Otabek or himself. 

Yuri ground down on Otabek’s cock through his boxers, the thin material providing close to no barrier between their bodies. Yuri was settled on top of him, his boxers being the only item of clothing remaining on either of them as Yuri ground his ass back against Otabek and encouraged him to fuck up against him. Otabek had his hands planted firmly on Yuri’s hips, gripping onto the sharp bones there as Yuri tormented him. They’d been like this for some time, Yuri frantically rocking his hips down against him until Otabek’s own thrusts began to stutter before Yuri slowed to a snail’s pace again. Yuri was enjoying it way too much. 

“I’m gonna’ come if you keep doing this, you know.” Otabek’s voice was already surprisingly breathy, a rough and low growl that vibrated against Yuri’s lips and he teasingly hovered just out of reach. “To think I was so nice to you last time.” Yuri couldn’t help but laugh at that, soft puffs of breath between his own stuttered breathing. 

“What, you want me to return the favour?” Yuri smirked as Otabek’s breath hitched. Yuri leaned forward, pressing soft kisses to the side of Otabek’s neck and just behind his ear. “You like that idea?” Otabek’s fingers squeezed harder into Yuri’s soft skin and Yuri couldn’t help but feel smug as he felt Otabek nod his head. Yuri slid down Otabek’s body, leaving random kisses and nips as he went, his eyes never leaving the brunettes. Otabek slid his hand through Yuri’s hair, pushing it away from his face as he moved further down, his breath making Otabek twitch from anticipation. 

“Fuck, Yura.”

Yuri laughed (because he hadn’t even reached Otabek’s cock yet), but immediately started using his tongue, just below Otabek’s navel. He followed the skin down at an increasingly slow pace, looking up at Otabek’s flushed cheeks and blown eyes, teasing the tip of his tongue lower until he finally reached Otabek’s cock. He watched Otabek’s head tip back with fascination, noticing how his eyes slipped shut and his jaw clenched as he anticipated Yuri’s next move. His hand was soft in Yuri’s hair, more holding on rather than controlling, and with one final look, just to memorise the scene in front of him, Yuri dipped his head forward and drew a long line up Otabek’s cock, from base to tip. 

Yuri had never given a blowjob before, but he’d seen it done  _ many  _ times in porn, so he got the jist of it. It was surprisingly pleasant feeling the weight of Otabek’s cock on his tongue, and even more pleasant when he suckled on the very tip and Otabek started whispering soft word of encouragement between hitched and stuttered breaths. Yuri knew for a fact that he wouldn’t be able to fit all of Otabek in his mouth,  _ Otabek is fucking huge _ , but he didn’t seem to mind, especially when Yuri wrapped his hand around the base of him and began to stroke in time with his mouth. 

When Yuri let his hand press flat against Otabek’s pelvis, his cock still between his thumb and forefinger, he wasn’t expecting the reaction he gained. As Yuri let his thumb slide down the seam of Otabek’s balls, Otabek’s hips began to jerk, softly but insistently, gently rocking up into Yuri’s mouth. That, Yuri could handle, but when his thumb dipped lower, just below Otabek’s balls and on a particularly sensitive spot, a harsh and unwelcome thrust forced Otabek’s length into Yuri’s throat. Yuri quickly pulled off to catch his breath, but was completely consumed by the sight before him. 

The usually composed Otabek, on his back, practically willing his own hips to stop moving. Yuri kept a constant pressure on that same sweet spot he’d found and watched wide-eyed, his own mouth agape as Otabek tipped his head back and cursed to himself. His hands were squeezing at the bed sheets beside him, and his eyes were squeezed shut equally as hard. His beautiful plump lips were open as he breathed deeply and Yuri felt like he could come just from the sight alone. 

Yuri dipped his thumb lower, softly testing his lover’s limits and let out a gasp of his own when Otabek’s back began to arch. “Beka, Otabek, do you like that?” The words nearly didn’t leave Yuri’s lips, too consumed by watching him.

“Yeah, just, let me- uh.” Yuri’s heart dropped when Otabek began to move, but once again began thudding when Otabek produced a bottle of lube from the drawer beside him and lay down again, making himself comfortable on the bed. He opened his thighs wider and Yuri shuffled closer, his hands sliding up the insides of Beka’s thighs as he savoured the feeling. “That feels good, Yura.”  _ There was the same breathy voice again. _ Yuri let his fingers slip higher, ghosting over Otabek’s hole, exploratory and delicate. Otabek shifted beneath him, his chest still rising and falling deeply. 

Yuri retracted his hands to reach for the bottle of lube, liberally coating two of his fingers before looking up at Otabek, noticing the Kazakh watching him with a small smirk. Yuri could feel the redness overtaking his cheeks, but smiled through it anyway before returning his attention to his now slippery fingers. 

Noticing Yuri’s halted actions, Otabek pushed up on his elbows, taking Yuri’s hand and placing it between his thighs, much like Yuri had done for him before. Otabek sighed deeply when Yuri began to softly rub over him, one of his fingers occasionally dipping slightly into him. Otabek dropped his hand and fell back against the sheets, pressing back against Yuri’s fingers. 

Surprisingly, Yuri had never thought it would be like this. He’d assumed  _ (there’s that word again) _ that Otabek wouldn’t want to bottom for him, or that Otabek wouldn’t like it if he did. But here he was, watching as Otabek eagerly pressed back against his fingers, asking for Yuri to touch him  _ there _ . Yuri could feel his own dick practically pulsing, hard and ready in his boxers, almost demanding either his or Otabek’s attention, and he could feel his own hole clenching involuntarily as he watched. Otabek groaned before pushing back against his hand harder, asking for it, and Yuri finally complied. 

Otabek was so very warm and tight inside. He took Yuri’s finger almost too easily, welcoming the intrusion instead of fighting it, a long, soft moan leaving his parted lips as Yuri pressed deeper. Yuri could feel his own chest heaving as he watched Otabek’s rim twitch around his fingers, his cock still standing hard and proud against his lower stomach.  _ Otabek likes it. Otabek wants me to fuck him, holy shit. _ Yuri curled his finger up before pulsing it slightly inside of him, feeling Otabek contract around him and jerking his hips to the motion.

“Fuck Yura, fuck me.” 

Yuri surprised himself when he moaned and shifted closer to Otabek. He let his surprisingly tight grip on Otabek’s thigh go and then planted one of his hands next to Otabek’s head, getting up on his knees to lean forward and connect their mouths. Otabek kissed back hungrily, sharing their breaths as Yuri began fucking his finger into Otabek harder. A small yelp made Yuri pull back, but both of Otabek’s hand threaded into the back of his hair, keeping him close. 

“Are you okay?” Yuri slowed his finger, but kept softly stroking him inside. Otabek nodded his head. 

“You touched my prostate.” Otabek moaned, still grinding back against him. “Add another for me?” Yuri did, slipping two of his fingers in beside one another and angling up for that angle again. 

“Like that?”

“Fuck, fucking shit, Yura. Keep pressing up. Don’t stop.” 

Yuri shifted on his knees to get more comfortable before Otabek dragged him back down by his hair, nipping at Yuri’s bottom lip as he groaned and writhed beneath him, Yuri’s free hand firmly planted on his chest. Hearing the usually composed Otabek curse and pant was affecting Yuri more and more. Yuri shifted his knees on the bed to spread Otabek’s thighs wider, widening his own in turn. “Can you- Can you touch me, Beka?  _ Please? Fuck. _ ” 

One of Otabek’s hands left Yuri’s hair immediately and slipped down Yuri’s torso and inside of his boxers, two of his fingers on either side of Yuri’s dick, tugging the skin around it and rubbing at the sides. Yuri tipped his head back and Otabek pushed up on one of his hands so he could reach his neck. Otabek couldn’t do much more than the occasional nip and suck between panting breaths, but that was enough for the both of them as Yuri continued to thrust his fingers into him.

When Otabek’s thighs began to shake against Yuri’s, the Russian doubled his efforts, pumping his fingers into Otabek as deeply and quickly as he could, his fingers rubbing against Otabek’s prostate harshly and being rewarded with groan after shaky groan. When Yuri’s other hand wrapped around his cock, he was done for, tensing and clenching around his fingers and fucking into his fist like his life depended on it. He came with an almost startled yelp, and then a long, low moan against Yuri’s neck as he pulsed in Yuri’s hand, listening to him whine as he continued to grind against Otabek’s hand. 

Otabek didn’t stop, even through his own orgasm, and kept playing with Yuri’s dick until he was shaking, his legs threatening to give out beneath him. Yuri removed his fingers from Otabek and let both of his hands catch himself on Otabek’s chest as all the breath in his lungs left him, wave after wave of orgasm hitting him and crashing over his body as he cried out and Otabek held him. 

“You gotta’ breathe, Yura.” Otabek sighed, one of his hands smoothing over Yuri’s back as he tried to hold himself above the mess on his boyfriend's chest. Otabek helped Yuri fall onto his side beside him, looking at his lover’s flushed face with a small smile. 

“Oh shut up, you’re not  _ that  _ good.” Yuri’s tired and accent thick voice sent a smile to his own lips as they shuffled closer to each other, sharing a chaste kiss. 

Otabek never assumed he was. 


End file.
